storybasefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wilkołaki
Wilkołaki to jedne ze stworzeń nadnaturalnych zamieszkujących Las. Występowanie Największa ilość wilkołaków przebywa w Lesie. 20% znajduje się na bagnach, a 5% w odległych, nieznanych miejscach. Zachowanie Istoty te, jeśli zobaczą człowieka mają wielką chęć zabicia go. Potwornie gniewają się, gdy jakiś inna istota zabiera im dostęp do tego i od razu, bez namyślenia ją atakują. W obecności członków swojej rasy reagują neutralnie. Często, gdy napadają na większy cel są ich grupy są bardzo liczne. Do innych stworzeń nie reagują sympatycznie, lecz nie wywołują walk, ponieważ wiedzą, że wtedy będzie trudniej się im utrzymać. Zagrożenie Jeśli na cel wystawimy 30 ludzi, to jeden wilkołak sam nie będzie atakował. Zwoła więc wilkołaki, a wtedy łatwo się z nimi rozprawią. Jeśli jednak wilkołak ten będzie daleko od Lasu nie będzie atakować, ani zwoływać innych, więc pozostaje mu tylko uciec. Dla mieszkańców mieszkających blisko Lasu zagrożenie jest ogromne. Wilkołaki mogą się pojawić znikąd, więc trzeba mieć się na baczności. Te istoty nie atakują bez powodu innych stworzeń ich jedynym celem są ludzie (nie wiadomo czemu). HistoriaKategoria:GraKategoria:Stworzenia Zaczęło się od kobiety, która przebywając w szpitalu chorowała na nieznaną dotąd nikomu chorobę. Podobno zagryzła jakiegoś człowieka. A gdy już mniej więcej pobyła w szpitalu rok jej ciało porosła sierść, a ona przeistoczyła się w stworzenie podobne do wilka. Ugryzła jednego z ludzi, którzy próbowali ją opanować i wtedy on też stał się wilkołakiem. Prawie wszyscy z tego budynku skończyli podobnie, a gdy to się już stało istoty uciekły do Lasu. Każdy człowiek, który jest w Lesie już nigdy z niego nie wychodzi. Tak było przez dobrych parę lat, aż w końcu, zdarzył się taki przypadek... Około 1592 roku jakiś mężczyzna zachorował na śmiertelną chorobę. Mogło go wyleczyć lekarstwo ze wschodu. Lekarze posłali więc ludzi, by ci udali się po lek. Droga byłą bardzo niebezpieczna i długa, a musicie też wiedzieć, że przechodziła ona przez Las. Tym czasem w Lesie zaczęły się rozmnażać wilkołaki. Były prawie wszędzie i nikt od tego czasu nie zamierzał wchodzić im w drogę. Posłani ludzie, gdy tylko zauważyli, że zbliżają się do lasu chcieli uciec, ale tylko niektórzy to zrobili. Tamci bowiem wiedzieli, że muszą znaleźć to lekarstwo. Weszli do Lasu i kierowali się tylko i wyłącznie swoim instynktem. Jeden z nich, Cove zobaczył jak coś przemknęło bardzo blisko niego. Chciał już zawiadomić swoich przyjaciół, lecz stwierdził, że oni mogą pomyśleć, że on chce ich nastraszyć. Szli więc dalej. Nie minęło pięć minut, a Jacob, trzeci człowiek, który został wybrany do tej misji, spoglądał na wielkie oczy wilkołaka. Stał tuż przed nim. Wyszczerzał do niego ostre kły, a później głośno zawył. Przerażenie mężczyzny było ogromne, nie wiedział co zrobić, nigdy mu się coś takiego nie zdarzyło. Był tylko prostym człowiekiem. Z mgły wyłoniły się trzy takie same istoty, a za nimi następne. Było ich tak wiele, że nikt nie mógł by ich zliczyć. Wilkołaki rozpoczęły atak, a ludzie nie mieli z nimi szans. Tylko Jacob przeżył, bo w porę uciekł nie zauważenie. Szybko zawiadomił osadę, lecz było już za późno. Parę wilkołaków szło za nim, i teraz niszczyło osadę. Mężczyzna poprosił swojego najbardziej nie zaradnego kumpla, Dave'a o pomoc. Wyjaśnił mu, że muszą ewakuować stąd Mickela (tego chorego człowieka, o którym mowa na początku), bo pewnie wszystkie wilkołaki teraz atakują osadę, więc będą mogli przejść przez Las. Dave zgodził się i poszedł z nim do chorego, ale w tej samej chwili dwa potężne wilkołaki go porwały. Mężczyzn coś zdziwiło, ponieważ za wszelką cenę chcieli go uratować pobiegli za istotami, a te nie zwróciły na nich uwagi. - Może pozwoliły nam za nimi iść? - pomyślał Dave. - Albo nas nie zauważyły? Nieważne, trzeba iść! Wędrowali więc tak za wilkołakami, aż poszli (jak się im zdawało) na środek Lasu. Zobaczyli, że istoty kładą Mickela na ziemi i wyczyniają wokół niego jakiś... rytuał...? Mężczyzna zaczął się pokrywać srebrną sierścią, a gdy już cały był w futrze, przeobraził się w wilkołaka. Ale nie takiego jak wszystkie, zwykłe wilkołaki są brązowe, a on był pierwszym srebrnym wilkołakiem. I wtedy istoty odwróciły się do Jacoba i Dave'a. Złapały ich i oni również stali się wilkołakami. Odtąd Mickel jest królem wilkołaków, a Jacob i Dave pomagają mu i czują, że zaczęło się ich nowe życie.